workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter thirteen (TWDL)
Post Hogwarts term, August 1st, 1993. It had been a busy last few months. I made myself familiar with my new assets and then discovered that I now owned 70% percent of the Daily Prophet, I was quite pleased with that. I also owned several publishing companies, apothcaries, farms, and other useful properties. I had been discreetly staffing the Bank of Avalon with undead yet tangible spirits. I worked incredibly powerful magic on abducted muggles; making them appear and seem like they died during the time of Morgana and Merlin. I also emptied several banks of tangible assets like gold, silver, and like. I also used undead farmers to harvest and store crops, which were stored in stasis. I employed my magic to erase signs of recent muggle occupation, which involved a lot of fun and destructive magic. I did preserve certain worthy buildings, but muggle features were removed. I, of course, passed my fourth year exams and my OWLs with Outstandings. The corporeal Patronus helped a lot and my knowledge of History of Magic was mastery level, so my success was to be expected. I had already impregnated seventeen women and rapidly built up my sexual stamina. Having centuries of experience helped, too. Daphne and I got married and consummated our marriage. Sirius moved in as planned, though we hadn't exactly had fun. I am so mature, and he so isn't. I also cured Remus of his lycanthropy, for which he was extremely grateful. I also managed to convince him to become the DADA teacher. Sirius and I were currently nearing the meeting chamber for a Wizengamot meeting; I had managed to get him to support the Grey Faction, at least for now. We entered and found we were early, along with most of the Grey Faction. Unfortunately, my former father was also there early, and he smirked in my direction, and I rolled my eyes in return. He just gave away that he had a plot against me. I went over to join my faction, followed by Sirius. "Hello, gentlemen." I said politely, as I sat down. "Hello, Lord Peverell. I suppose you have gathered by your fathers smirk that he is plotting against you." Lord Greengrass said, in clear disapproval of James' stupidity. He just gave his intentions away, like a complete amateur. "I have, and I've been expecting it. I humiliated him far too severely for him to forgive and forget. I gather the plot is impressive for him to be so pleased with himself, though he is an idiot, so I'm naturally skeptical." I said, to my factions amusement. "Oh well, all of his options involve combat or taking the heirs test and those would both end badly for him. The houses I'm lord of are all family oriented and would deem him unworthy." I said, getting raised eyebrows from my faction. The Light Faction entered and I noticed that most of them weren't exactly pleased with James' presence there. My other self confirmed his presence, by rendering himself visible to only me. When Crouch took his position as Chief Warlock, I saw Sirius get angry. "He's only there because I own him, Sirius. That, and he doesn't even know that I own him. Just calm down, perhaps you can get revenge another time." I said, he thankfully obeyed. "This meeting of the Wizengamot is now in session. We are here in regards to complaints by the Goblin Nation about several families withdrawing their wealth from Gringotts and Lord Peverell-le Fay-Emrys-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Slytherin withdrawing all of his spoils and wealth from Gringotts, in violation of treaty. Lord Peverell, perhaps you could explain your actions." Crouch said. "Thank you, Chief Warlock. First, let me put to rest any allegations that I have violated the treaty. The treaty in question grants the goblins a monopoly for banking in the United Kingdom. I simply put my wealth outside said nation and convinced Sirius and several other people to do the same. That is a legal loophole in the treaty and I exploited it, no different then what the goblins have been doing for centuries." I said, to the approval of the more cunning of the Wizengamot. "Where is this bank that you placed your wealth in?" Minister Bones questioned me. "I am not legally obligated to answer that question. I don't ask you all where you hide your family treasures." I said, to the ire of everyone. "You would dare obstruct this bodies functions!?" Augusta Longbottom questioned angrily. "No, and I am not. I do not have to tell you where I store my wealth. Oh, and if your going to try intimidation, you might want to attempt it from a position of strength." I said, coolly. "I have enough power and influence to outright squash this body like a bug. I could ruin the Ministry in a day and make it entirely your fault! Because I am truly beginning to wonder if you have gone senile in your old age, Madam Longbottom. And your slander would cause it's destruction. You, as well as every other member of this body, knows that I do not have to answer that question." I said, my anger at her behavior causing me to emit an aura. Was that really the best James could do? That was a horrible plot, it barely counted as a plot. "I see your father was right about you, boy!" She said, to be rewarded with a smug smile from myself. "Really? And what did he say?" I asked in a predatory tone of voice that made everyone, but her nervous. "He said you've gone dark!" She was oblivious to my tone of voice, apparently. "Would you be willing to testify that he said that?" I asked, in amusement. I love Gryffindors! They're so idiotic and predictable! She seemed to have just realized the impact of her actions and decided to be silent. "Well, Lord Potter, Madam Longbottom and I will be discussing an out of court settlement after this meeting." I said, making the Light Faction nervous. "Any other concerns or business?" Crouch asked. "I am concerned about the level of power and influence Lord Peverell wields." Minister Bones said, I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not trying to make an enemy of you, I've witnessed what you are capable of and know better." She said to the anger and embarrassment of James and Augusta. "But, traditionally, when someone has that many lordships they pass them onto allies." "And I plan to do so. I'm carefully evaluating whether or not they can be trusted and even searching for future allies. In fact, if your willing, I would be willing to discuss further dilution of my power; after I deal with Lord Potter and Madam Longbottom, of course." I said, to the surprise of my faction and the approval of the Light Faction. "I would be happy to do so. Tonight?" "Yes, if possible." I said, politely. "That is doable." She said. Good, hopefully my plan would work. "Anything else?" Crouch asked. No one said anything. "This meeting is adjourned." Most of the Wizengamot began exiting and James and I glared at each other. "Careful, Lord Potter, the last guy that looked at me like that got his heart broke when I rejected him." I said, making Sirius and Minister Bones laugh. "Now, let's get your next huge embarrassing failure out of the way. My demands in exchange for not pursuing further legal action are thus: the sum of three million galleons from Lord Potter and the resignation of Madam Longbottom; in favor of Neville Longbottom taking up his rightful place as Lord Longbottom, which is long over due." I said, as Neville and Susan entered the chamber. "That's outrageous! You've already taken nearly 32 million galleons from me!" James said, hatefully. "You violated an old marriage contract for Iolanthe Peverell, and paid the crippling penalties." I corrected. "There is a set precedence for this penalty, several families have paid this to avoid complete ruin in a legal battle with a greater power in the Wizengamot." "He is correct, Lord Potter." Minister Bones said. "He has offered you mercy and a light punishment. I advise you to accept them." "How would he even collect the galleons? He doesn't even have a Gringotts vault!" James said, angrily. "I would go to Gringotts to retrieve them." I said as if he were an idiot. I knew the goblins would likely try killing me and if the look in everyone's eyes was any indication, so did they. "I agree, so long as you personally go retrieve them." James said, poorly concealing his intentions. Everyone looked shocked by the lengths to which he was willing to go. I had to discreetly cast calming charm a spell on Sirius. "I will." I said, in annoyance. "Madam Longbottom, your answer?" "No. Neville isn't ready." She said coldly. I noticed Neville looked angry at the implied insult. "Are you sure that's the real reason?" I asked, in a predatory tone. "After all he should have been trained to take up his duties since birth and should have taken them up at eleven. He also should have been provided with a compatible wand, but he was given his fathers and his grades and ability to perform magic suffered. I just find all of these things quite suspicious." I said to her outrage. "How dare you?!" She screamed, angrily. "All I asked, was if you were sure that was the real reason." I said, not bothering to hide my amusement. She looked even more angry. "You were implying that I intentionally sabotaged my grandson!" "So it was unintentional?" "Yes!" "Then you clearly haven't done a good job as regent." I said, coldly. "You have obviously harmed House Longbottom; instead of keeping it strong." She seemed to have realized that I was right. "Your right. I will pass on my duties to Neville." She said sadly, but she still wasn't pleased with me. She knew exactly what I did and despised me for it. I, for all intents and purposes, acquired influence over House Longbottom. "Excellent." I said, pleased with myself. She glared at me, and then she led Neville out as she left the chamber. James gave me a hateful look before leaving. "That was awesome, Harry!" Sirius said with a smile; amusing both Bones women. "Awesome is a part of my everyday life, Sirius." I said, amusing them even more. "Minister Bones, can we have that talk now?" "Yes, we can talk in my office." She said, before rising from her seat. We arrived at her office, minutes later. "So, how did you want to dilute your power?" She asked, after I politely refused her offer of tea. "Well, I was advised to consider negotiating a marriage contract with a member of the Light Faction. Something about having a wife who won't murder me in my sleep." I said, to their surprise. I saw Susan blush momentarily. "I suppose, you already have the contract written up?" The elder Bones asked, realizing my game already. I had no intention of actually diluting my power and she knew it. She wanted insight into my true goal and to see if her house could benefit from it. "I have," I said, withdrawing two copies from my pocket. I handed them to Susan and her aunt, they began reading them. They finished minutes later. "I see your contract writing skills weren't exaggerated after all." Minister Bones said, not bothering to hide how impressed she was. "The contract itself is not the problem, you want essentially nothing but my nieces companionship and offer vague promises of further power; in addition to essentially promising to provide House Bones with heirs for each title and spares, and only wanting to be a father to the children. I'm also not doubting your ability to fulfill the promises in the contract, loss of magic for breaking it would be instantaneous death. The decision about whom Susan marries is hers to make. If she decides that she wants to marry you, then I will sign the contract." They both returned the copies to me. I turned my attention to Susan, who was blushing even more. "Err, can we date some first?" Susan asked, nervously. "Of course, I would be happy to do so. Part of my goal with the contract was to make sure that you weren't already promised to someone." "Clever," Minister Bones said. "I am curious about where the women you claimed as spoils of war are. They were found to have disappeared and the DMLA has been discreetly looking for them. I, of course, have my suspicions and if proven true will not deter me from signing the marriage contract. All I know is that they agreed to leave willingly and without duress; we heard that much from them talking in public before disappearing." "Well, I suppose, the story truly started with when Merlin enabled King Uther to rape Morgana's mother. But I'm sure everyone here all knows that story, so I'll skip to after the death of King Arthur. Merlin, seeking revenge against Morgana, my ancestor, assembled an army and invaded Avalon. This war lasted a month and caused the death of both armies and all Avalon civilians and culminated in Merlin and Morgana fighting to the death. She cut off his hands and cast the spoils of war spell, seizing House Emrys and achieving her long sought revenge. She died days later due to injuries sustained in battle, but Avalon was a mass grave with no life left on it." "My spoils of war consented to giving birth to new noble houses and citizens in general." I said, to the shock of Susan. "I was surprised too, I was going to let them go free, but they agreed without coercion. Is this unacceptable too you, Susan?" I asked, with genuine sadness. "No, it's wierd and more than a little gross, but I've always had a crush on you and I still want to date you." She said, with a blush. "Really?" I asked, in a slightly teasing tone and caused her to blush. "I recently developed a crush on you, too." "Aww!" Sirius said teasingly. I hit him with a silencing charm. "So, when is a good time for us to begin dating?" I asked; posing the question both to Susan and her aunt. "Whenever your both ready." Minister Bones replied. "Great, I should have plenty of time for the rest of the summer. I've already made fixes to Hogwarts in general and just have to oversee the resolution of some security issues." "What fixes?" Minister Bones asked in concern. "The removal of Binns. I verified the removal of the curse on the DADA position and convinced Horace Slughorn to come out of retirement to teach potions again. I replaced the outdated school brooms. I've had my excess house-elves clean up Hogwarts and I'm considering re-instituting the apprenticeship program. I hired an american to teach a native american method of becoming an Animagus, for fifth years and above. It takes six months on average to master the transformation; most become talented amateurs in two months, they can even have multiple forms." I said, to their shared shock. "I was surprised too, but I saw evidence." "That all sounds good, but it's getting late. You and Susan may owl each other to arrange dates." "Great, thank you Minister Bones." "Call me Amelia for unofficial matters." "I will, and feel free to call me Harry or Hadrian." I said, as I rose from my seat. "Goodbye, Susan." I said, kissing her hand and causing her to blush again. "Goodbye, Amelia." I said, also kissing her hand, she just looked amused. Sirius and I exited her office, and we exited the Ministry itself minutes later. "I'll come home, after I go acquire my three million." I said, before forcibly teleporting him to Avalon. I quickly entered the Shadow Realm; finding my other self already there, and teleported to the dark mirror of Gringotts. When I arrived, I waited and my other self arrived there moments later. We entered the bank and found dozens of goblin guards waiting. We walked past them and to an available teller. I exited the Shadow Realm once I was in front of him. "Hello." I said, getting his attention; he looked shocked and surprised by my presence. "Lord Potter agreed to give me three million galleons as a settlement to avoid crippling legal action, I'm here to collect that." I said, with a polite smile. "You are either incredibly daring or incredibly stupid, Lord le Fay." I heard King Ragnuk's distinctive voice say. "It's the first one, King Ragnuk. Now, do you have the three million galleons ready?" I asked politely. No need for things to get ugly just yet, the goblins had ugliness covered already. "I have no intention of letting you leave this bank alive!" "In that case, perhaps, I should open the Bank of Avalon to non-citizens." I said, with an undertone of threat. Might as well try the carrot approach, before the stick approach. "You won't get the chance! Attack!" Oh well. I summoned the Sword of Gryffindor and attacked. I blasted the goblins back with wandless magic and rushed them. I dodged a spear and beheaded it's wielder and then restrained a dozen goblins in enchanted ice, I shattered it and sent the pieces into the exposed flesh. I parryed a spear attack and cut off the spear point and kicked the goblin into a pillar, which cracked from the force that I used. I picked up a dozen goblins and snapped their necks, before launching the bodies into other goblins. Over two dozen goblins killed, effortlessly. "Give up, Ragnuk, me removing my assets from Gringotts was entirely legal; Avalon is separate nation and your monopoly is preserved." I said coldly. "Remove three million galleons from the Potter vault, and store it in an enchanted box." Ragnuk ordered a goblin, angrily. Good, perhaps he was willing to be reasonable. "Lord le Fay, when this business is concluded you are no longer welcome at Gringotts. You may send house-elves or servants here in your stead, there protection will be guaranteed." I nodded in agreement. If whoever I sent was injured, there would be severe consequences. The goblin returned minutes later and kicked the box over to me. I levitated it off the floor and checked it for curses, before confirming all three million are in there. "Thank you, I wish we could have done this before the attempt on my life." I said, while pocketing the box. I exited Gringotts and teleported away. I arrived in the Avalon throne room and was greeted by an angry Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Daphne Slytherin. "Hi?" I asked, fighting the urge to laugh at them. They didn't intimidate me! "Are you okay?" Daphne asked, in concern. Glancing at the blood my robes in concern and disgust. "Of course. I had to kill over two dozen goblins, before Ragnuk finally gave me the three million galleons. I'm also banned from Gringotts for life, and I have to send servants there to handle my business for me." "You shouldn't have done that, Harry! What if they attacked Avalon?" Sirius asked, in concern. "They would be destroyed by it's wards or other defenses. Avalon isn't as defenseless as I let people think Sirius." Any further conversation was cut off by my other self revealing himself. "I have been spying on the goblins from the Shadow Realm, they're angry at Lord Potter for him using them as soldiers to hurt you. They will likely demand compensation from him." "Thank you for informing me, Nihilus. That should hopefully deter him from further attacks, though I doubt it. If not, then I have so far dealt him two defeats which count. Arguably three if you count the events in the Wizengamot meeting." They looked confused, so I explained. "Make no mistake, if they quit trying to seek revenge then I won't completely destroy their family legacy." I said, after explaining. "So if they stop, you will?" Remus asked, for clarification. "Of course. I'm quite pleased with my revenge and wish to move on." I said truthfully, knowing Remus was going to pass the information onto James. "You have all verified that Harry is okay, I need to talk with him regarding another matter." My other self said. They all glared at him, but left without a word. We entered the Shadow Realm. "The goblins are planning to eventually remove the Bank of Avalon as a threat to reacquire their complete monopoly. I believe their exact words were it's just good business." "Then we will need to remove Gringotts as a threat, which means expansion and speeding up a couple of other plans." I said, in observation. "Yes and dealing damage to Gringotts goblin armies. This is also a rare chance to expand Avalon's armies with undead goblins. That and adding more goblin made objects to the vaults." "I agree, but I really need to stop talking to myself." I said, in amusement. He didn't look amused, but he transferred his knowledge to me and went back to his time. I exited the Shadow Realm and went to join Daphne in bed. Authors Note: The Native American Animagus method was inspired by and borrowed from A Second Chance at Life, by JasonZ0654. The method was used by many other authors, of course, but I remember that story best. By the way, Jason, if your reading this, update please!